


School's out for today

by Rat_has_brainrot



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Memories, No beta we die like ye old sprout, Set before the whole mari thing because I just want these guys to be happy, Slight angst near the end, Snow Day, idk what im doing, implied suntan (kel/sunny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_has_brainrot/pseuds/Rat_has_brainrot
Summary: Its a snow day essentially, it snowed where I live so I got a tiny bit of inspo lol.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	School's out for today

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably kinda bad because I made it on a whim at 2 am so read at your own risk ig

Sunny sat up from his bundle of blankets to the morning sun shining through his window. He shivered despite the indoor heating still being on from the night before, he felt...off, like he had slept too long and missed school even though Mari would've woken him up. She would've...right? Where was Mari anyway? 

Wrapping one of his blankets around him he stepped onto the cold wooden flooring and groggily made his way downstairs to where Mari sat on the couch cereal bowl in hand, blanket wrapped around her legs with the news playing on their tv. He briefly wondered why Mari was even watching the news, after all nothing interesting ever happened in their little town but before he could ask she spoke.

"Sorry for not waking you! School's out for today since it snowed and the roads are too icy to drive on so I figured I'd let you wake up whenever" she said with an apologetic smile. Sunny nodded through his half asleep haze but the sound the clink of her spoon made against the now empty bowl actually stirred him from his sleepy staus, it made him process what she'd said. It snowed? Enough to cancel school? He shuffled over to the back door, blanket trailing behind him. Sunny smiled slightly at the sight that filled his gaze.

The bare trees where covered in a brilliant white as well as the ground. If he squinted enough he could almost see the snow still falling albeit probably lighter than earlier based on how thick it seemed now. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Mari walking towards the kitchen. He then sat down on the couch as she called out from the other room, "Oh! By the way Basil and Aubrey called awhile ago to let me know they were coming over, Hero said he would too but it'd be a bit since he said he's shoveling his parents drive way and I don't think Kel's even up yet- oh we should actually get jackets on since its cold out and all how could I forget-" after saying that she rushed up the stairs and soon after Sunny heard a door close. 

He wrapped himself tighter in his blanket cacoon and debated falling back asleep then and there on the couch. It wouldn't hurt anyone right? But he didn't wanna miss out on the fun his friends would be having. But he was comfy… Sunny's eyes began to close, the rush of Mari's footsteps barely audible to him, he leaned against the couch's armrest but before sleep could take him Mari lightly shook him.

"C'mon sleepy head! You don't wanna miss out on all the fun!"  
Sunny opened his eyes to Mari standing in front of him "I'm not sure where my jacket got off to but here's yours so you can go ahead and go out while I look for mine" she plopped down a puffy dark blue-ish jacket beside him along with mittens and a scarf and then ran off back upstairs. 

Sunny sat up and unwrapped his blanket cacoon, he put on his jacket, mittens and scarf and walked towards the door stopping to put on a pair of boots. He stepped out and sat on the step that lead up to the front door waiting for everyone else to arrive. I mean shoveling Snow and whatever else they had going on wouldn't take too long right? Sunny thought blowing puffs of hot air out to make clouds. He sat there for a while his head resting on his hands, just long enough to make him wonder if his behind would fall off from the cold step before hearing the snow crunch. 

Looking up he saw Kel run out from behind the trees that separated their houses, he waved and yelled a quick Hi Sunny! as he ran up the driveway looking back behind him. Sunny watched as Hero came running after snowball in hand, he then chucked at Kel's back causing him to slip on the snow and land face first. Hero paused staring at his brother's body laying in the snow, guilt showing across his face before Kel put a thumbs up and Hero visibly relaxed. Kel pushed himself up from the snow, his face slightly pink from the cold, he laughed and hauled the rest of his body up now standing "I guess that counts as fair payback for putting snow down your shirt eh?" He brushed the snow off his jacket before sitting down next to Sunny. Hero looked around for a moment before speaking 

"Hey uh.. where's Mari?"  
"...She's still inside, she said she can't find her jacket but she'd come out when she did"  
"Oh that makes sense, it seems Aubrey and Basil aren't here either"

Sunny nodded in agreement and shivered slightly, tightening his scarf around himself in hopes it'd make him any warmer. Kel noticed this and decided to offer his hat to maybe help, Sunny refused claiming he didn't need it but Kel put it on his head before he could make any further objections.

"You look like you could need it anyways, your face is kinda pink n all, besides I don't mind!"

Sunny smiled slightly and he nodded as thanks. The noise of a doorknob turning caused them both to look up at Mari in the doorway, she stepped carefully around the pair and waved to Hero who waved back, slight blush across his cheeks. She greeted him and looked around. 

"I see Basil and Aubrey aren't here yet-" 

Sunny nodded again but looked up to the noise of snow crunching beneath sneakers, seeming to almost show up at the mention of her name Aubrey came from around the trees, Kel quickly grabbed a handful of snow packing it into a ball and tossed it at her. It hit her directly in the chest and she glared at Kel "C'mon what was that for??" He didn't answer only sticking his tongue out at her, he was quickly met with a snowball to the face however and Sunny scooched away to avoid any rogue snow hitting him. This exchange caused a two man snowball fight to start up while Sunny, Mari and Hero watched. 

Sunny zoned out after a bit and barely noticed as Hero and Mari went back inside mentioning something about help with making hot chocolate. Eventually Basil came around and narrowly dodged a rogue snowball, he carefully made it around the almost warzone that had become sunny's front yard and sat next to Sunny on the step

"Sorry I took so long, I had to water my plants and Polly wouldn't let me leave until she made sure I'd eaten and was dressed in enough layers to go out...though I think she went a tiny bit overboard-" he said with a small chuckle and zipped open his jacket to reveal two other jackets beneath. 

"Anyways uh..how's violin practice been? Your tutor been nice?"  
Sunny grimaced at the mention of his violin, he didn't like practicing, why did it matter anyways it's not like he'd be good enough to play perfectly.

"...Yeah it's been going well I guess.."  
Basil sensed he'd made a mistake mentioning the tutor and decided to change the subject 

"Alright um.. oh how about we make a snowman? I even brought a carrot and coal from my house so we could" 

Sunny paused and nodded and they went to work creating a snowman, eventually Kel and Aubrey grew tired of hurling snow at each other and helped them. As they finished putting everything on the snowman Hero opened the door and called them in for hot chocolate, perfect for a day like this. 

Kel and Aubrey ran inside Basil trailing behind. Sunny stayed behind for a moment wrapping his scarf around the snowman before he walked inside. He took off his jacket and placed it on the rack along with everyone else's, he also took off his shoes and grabbed the last mug of hot chocolate off the dining room table. Sunny joined everyone in the living room and sat down on the floor next to Kel who wrapped a blanket around them both, he watched the old christmas movie that was playing on the tv although the holiday itself had long passed. Finishing the hot chocolate, he placed the empty mug beside him on the carpet, and leaned onto Kel's shoulder, eyes closed as he felt sleepy.  
Despite the cold outside he felt warm and safe in the company of his friends.

Welcome to white space.  
You've been living here for as long as you can remember.  
Omori opened his eyes and sat up from the almost blinding white floor. He stared at the black lightbulb hanging above his head, feeling sadness well up from his chest. Those memories... of a better time made him feel an empty kind of sadness. He'd never get that back. He wanted to cry but just...couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, be nice please :D


End file.
